


【土山】点到为止是一种美德

by Twingkling



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山, 银魂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twingkling/pseuds/Twingkling
Summary: 我是真选组队员279号，我的志向是成为一名八卦记者。





	【土山】点到为止是一种美德

绝密:  
真选组审讯记录-x年x月x日，下午3:50  
审讯人:预备队员279号  
被审讯人:山崎退

我是真选组预备队员279号。

你问我的名字？  
——啊，那不重要。

我经历了重重考核，站到了真选组队员选拔的最后一关。这一关的考核是罪犯审讯——真选组的大牢里收藏了各式各样的违法人员，而我的审讯对象将随机从他们之中产生。

随机产生，至少土方先生这么和我说。

「姓名？」  
“山崎退。”  
「性别？」  
“男性。”  
「年龄？」  
“23岁。”  
「被捕前职业？」  
“真选组监察。”

撞大运了 。我在心中惨叫道。如果我的心能有表情，那它现在一定是泪流满面。能够在茫茫牢海中抽到一个自己的半个前辈，还是经常干着侦查反侦查工作的前辈，今天的神社签一定是「大凶」。

「被捕原因？」  
“……”  
他看起来有一些忸怩。我又重复了一遍。  
「被捕原因？」  
他有些躁动地瞥了一眼摄像头。我想起来现在土方先生应该是在监控室里通过摄像头注视着我们——我们的一举一动都被他尽收眼底。

“……非法嫖娼。”  
「？」  
我对他的回答感到有些意外。其实我有点好奇嫖娼到了非法的地步是什么样的。  
我总觉得哪里不对。

「你在说谎。」  
我决定试探他。  
“……我没有。”  
他矢口否认。我翻动着他的资料。记录上写着他在和一名暗娼从某情人酒店里走出来时被上司抓了个现行。另一份资料是酒店的店主的，上边写着他和攘夷浪士有联系。至于那名暗娼——资料里夹着一张照片，拍的是两人从酒店里出门的那幕。

「你是在这家店里被抓到的吧？店主和某位攘夷浪士有关——」  
“……”  
他有些局促地看了我一眼。我觉得他这样的眼神怂爆了。  
「还有这个女的。她真的是一个普通的暗，暗娼？体格未免太好了些。」  
我把照片递到他的眼前，指着照片里他身边没有露脸的一头长发的人。  
「这个人比你还高——啊，你的身高是…175。」  
我翻了翻表格。  
「从照片上的比例换算的话，这个人至少有一米八。你可别告诉我你和哪个外星来的天人大块头辣妹过了一夜。」  
“你别……”  
他想打断我，但迟了一步。不知道为什么这个违纪人员反而用一种带着担忧的眼神望向我。我到底都抽到了什么奇葩人物…我心想。于是我也看了一眼摄像头，在心里祈祷着接下来的审讯能够顺利地让我问出些什么，好让土方先生给我打一个像样的分数。  
别忘了这个人是真选组的前辈。我暗暗提醒自己。

「你真的是去嫖娼？」  
“……是的。”  
他还是坚持自己的说法。我知道他是想一口咬定自己与攘夷浪士无关。

怎么可能无关。我在心里骂道，那抓你干什么。但是看来要从他这里直接问出点攘夷浪士的信息好像有点困难，我决定采取迂回对策。  
「你和这个人认识吗？」  
“……认识。”  
「这个人叫什么？」  
“……无可奉告。”  
「你不说也无所谓。你们睡了几次？」  
他有些火大。  
“这你也要管！？”  
「问你，回答我。」  
他愤愤地瞪了我一眼。我看到他脸红了，不禁奇怪地笑了一声。  
“记不清了，很多次行了吧！”  
「被拍到这张照片的时候，你是完事刚刚出来吗？」  
“……你怎么老是揪住这个点不放——好吧是。”  
「你们每次去的都是这家酒店？」  
他点头。  
「知道这个人和店主的关系吗？」  
“死对头。”  
我哦了一声。什么玩意。我在心里大叫道。  
「你和店主的关系？」  
“……一般吧，可能算半个朋友。”  
「关于你身边这个人还有什么更多的信息？」  
“……”

他又沉默了。我在心里叹了一口气。于是我想调节一下气氛。  
「性取向？」  
“…哈？”  
他一愣，歪着头看向我，显然没有想到我会问这么无聊的问题。可能他觉得我就像一个八卦的高中女生一样。他的双手在桌下搅动着，我听见手铐在哗哗响。  
“我说，我的性取向和这件事没有关系吧？”  
「性取向？」  
我重复了一遍。  
“这是个人隐私了，真选组的小子！为什么你问的问题都和江户八卦周刊的女记者一样……给你曾经的前辈留点面子！”  
……这个人废话好多，还有你其实已经不算是我的前辈了你这个家伙！我想。  
还有，睡了几次这种问题你都回答了还要什么面子！？  
「性取向？」  
“……”  
他生气地瞪着我。我不动如富士山。  
“……男性。”  
「早说…」  
我嘟囔道，在证实了那个一米八的家伙确实是个大汉之后。  
「那长发？」  
他好像有点破罐子破摔。  
“…假发。”  
「有情趣。」  
我称赞了他一下。他又瞪了我一眼。  
「你说他和这家店的老板是死对头，而你和这个老板的关系也不算是很铁对吧？」  
他点头。  
「那你们为什么还总到他的店里去？」  
“……”  
「还是说，你们有不得已的活动，必须在那里进行。这要让你们抛下私人的那点矛盾——比如说交换情报？」  
他摇头。我微笑着，准备好了我的推理秀。

「也可能你们和老板的关系并不差，只是平常看不对眼？大方向还是一致的。而且你刚才说，你确实和这个人睡了，对吧——有人会在死敌的面前办事？就不怕突然被刺杀吓到阳w——」  
“喂！求求你住口好吗！”  
他又想打断我。这个人太小样了，这有什么不好意思的。我继续微笑着，没有理他。

「你们互相之间都很熟。」  
「你和你的炮友——我暂时这么称呼他，还有老板，以及他背后的攘夷浪士关系密切。你身为监察，可以正大大光明地以驻攘夷浪士卧底的身份与他们来往而不被真选组内部察觉——」  
「当然，你怎么和他们搭上线的也不重要——总之，你数次和炮友在老板的掩护下交换情报。」  
「那张照片你承认是完事之后出来被拍到的。资料上写你是被上司正撞到抓住的，但这里并没有炮友的逮捕记录——」  
「是他已经逃走了，还是——？那和你一起走出来被拍到的，只能是你的上司。」  
「你的上司为什么会来情侣酒店抓你，还抓得这么准？他也来了酒店，没有穿制服，甚至还扮了女相——是为了掩人耳目，但为什么？」  
「老板的逮捕记录也没有。如果是真选组办事，不会这么疏漏。那就是说，有人放了他一马——不可能是你，那么就是——你的上司。」  
「你的上司认识那个老板，而且很熟。」  
「但你被他逮捕了，说明他知道你和攘夷浪士有接触。那么他不可能不怀疑老板，除非——」

「你的上司完全知道这件事。」

「那么炮友为何会消失，真的是逃走了吗？也可能他并不是逃走，只不过是一直隐藏在我们的视线之下——」  
「是你的上司。他和你一起参加了攘夷浪士的活动，并利用自己的身份给你们打掩护。」  
「不知道是什么原因，你们的有一些计划暴露了，让真选组的其他人察觉了内奸的存在。于是你们商量好由你来揽下所有的事——但抓捕你的是你的上司，他给你安了一个无足轻重的罪名。」  
「但他为什么对你这么费心？照理来说他只要随便拿出点你和攘夷浪士勾结的证据，先斩后奏，把你杀了交差也不是不可以结案，可是他没有——」

「他很关心你。你们的关系并不一般。你和他是炮友，对吧——至少不是单纯的上下级。」  
「是恋人也不一定哦，你说你的性取向是男性。」  
「你现在还好好的，说明事情还没有败露，你的上司还能护着你，他还没有卸任，他是——」

他一脸震惊的汗颜，一定是被我的推理震撼到了。  
我有些得意地翻动着资料，直到我看见了那个熟悉的名字：

“土方十四郎。”

门被打开了。我猛地回头。这下轮到我惊出了一声冷汗。

“土……土方先生。”

“故事写得还行，小伙子。”  
我的耳边传来一阵哗啦啦的声音。我转头发现那位山崎先生不知道什么时候自己解开了手铐，正揉着手腕对我笑。  
“你……”  
我吓了一大跳，这个人……

“别这么惊恐地看着我啦，当然都是演的咯，是测试啦，测试。勾结攘夷浪士和非法嫖娼什么的，我哪敢呢。”山崎先生朝我咧了咧嘴角，“我并没有被停职，刚刚审讯里的话都是我编的。”  
“不得不说你小子真有写小说的天赋……言情之类的，但推理小说还是免了。你的推理我听着都觉得跌宕起伏，扯得不可思议啊哈哈哈——”他站起身走到土方先生的身边，“你的评价，副长？”  
我惊悚地看见素有鬼副长威名的土方先生朝山崎先生微微笑了笑，伸出手揉了揉后者的头。

“——天马行空。”

……完蛋了。

“——但也不是完全瞎扯淡，虽然说百分之九十是错的——”  
“那已经接近完全错了副长。”山崎先生在一旁提醒道。

……这种时候就不要吐槽了！

“别紧张小伙子，但你抓到了一个关键点——你推出了照片里的人是副长，这个还挺……不容易的。”山崎先生看着我一脸糟糕到要哭出来的模样，笑着解释道。  
我推理……我编这个故事也挺不容易的。我一脸苦瓜相。

“怎么说的来着，副长——只要推出照片里的人是就给过吧？毕竟这是最后一个啦，再不招的话这次的招新可要光头了……”

“宁缺毋滥。”土方先生看了我一眼。

真，完蛋了。

在我以为我这次彻底没戏了时，土方先生却话锋一转——  
“——虽然这小子审讯不大行，但在情报方面是个可塑之才。如刚刚所见，这个小子展现出来的八卦精神与扯淡能力不逊于在江户八卦周刊工作十年以上的资深记者，可以招进你的监察部——”  
“没问题。虽然我们监察在您眼中竟然是这样的形象……但我觉得，他的脑洞说实话跟您有点相像，副长。”山崎先生附和道。

我感觉我被夸了，又好像完全没有。

“总之怎么说，恭喜你通过了？”山崎先生对我说，“不过你竟然推到了恋人……当时我可出了一声冷汗呀，没想到这么明显了……”  
“因为本来就是。”土方先生打断他的话，伸手去揽他的腰，随后又突然想起了什么，转头来瞪了我一眼。那个眼神是我进入真选组后接到的无数个可以杀人的眼神之中的头一个。  
“过了还不够，想继续看？”

不，够了！  
我惊慌地从椅子上一跃而起，以平生最快的速度闪电一样窜出了审讯室的门。我有充分的理由相信，如果我再晚动几秒钟，土方先生的刀就会在我的眼睛上戳出两个窟窿来，而我也会成为真选组有史以来工作寿命最短的队员。

于是我坚定地飞奔向光明的前方，把一切低语都抛在了身后。

“……等，等一下副长，你要在这里——”  
“这是最后一个，这里今天没有别人了。”  
“可是唔——！”

不知道为什么，我听到了一声很重的关门声。大概是被风吹上的吧。  
我欢快地向监控室奔去，看见了我光明的未来。  
路上有很多队员前辈亲切地和我打招呼欢迎我。有人问我这么高兴要去那，我笑而不语。

我是真选组队员279号。我的名字一点也不重要。  
我现在脑袋里只有一个念头——

啊，土山大法好，入教保平安。


End file.
